Bring it Back
by Ba'Rooshka
Summary: She expected a reaction when she had hit him moments before but this, this she was not expecting. With his body pressed up tight against hers she was reminded that this was not the spineless little boy she had punched back in 3rd year. No this was a man, a very dangerous man.
1. Chapter 1

The echo bounced off the damp stonewalls of the dungeons.

The murderous look on his face should have sent her running but her Gryffindor pride anchored her to the ground.  
The silence was deafening. She just wished he would do something, anything. After what seemed like a lifetime he slowly advanced on her, his grey eyes narrowing and the corner of his lip curled into his signature smirk. Not wanting to submit she remained rooted to her spot, folding her arms and lifting her chin to hide the fear that was slowly bubbling inside.

He didn't stop and continued towards her until he walked right into her pushing her up against the cold wall behind. She quickly unfolded her arms to make a grab for her wand but he was too quick and had them pinned above her using a single hand. As the panic started to set in she tried pushing him off using her lower body but he easily stopped her by thrusting his hips into hers. She could feel the cold wall scratching at the exposed skin below her skirt. She wanted to tell him to let her go or shout for help but she couldn't breathe. She expected a reaction when she had hit him moments before but this, this she was not expecting. With his body pressed up tight against hers she was reminded that this was not the spineless little boy she had punched back in 3rd year. No this was a man, a very dangerous man.

He slid his free hand up her body starting at her exposed leg, over the dip at her waist then up to the curve of her breast. He continued to her face where he cupped her cheek in his palm. No longer able to hide her emotions her eyes glistened with tears that were yet to fall and her mouth parted letting go of the breath she had been holding. His thumb slowly slid over her bottom lip then up to her cheek where it stilled. Just as she was about to demand her freedom he leant in further so his lips were grazing her ear.  
"Be careful Granger, I like it rough…" his voice heavy and the warmth of his breath had her leaning back into him. He grazed his teeth over her ear lobe then placed a quick firm kiss against her jaw before releasing her and disappearing off into the Dungeons.

With his body no longer against hers she slumped against the wall as her knees gave way. She told herself it was down to the fear and shock of what had happened but even she couldn't deny the rush she felt as his body pressed against her.

Looking back she would realise that this was the moment her life changed.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a week since that night in the Dungeon and Hermione still couldn't relax, her mind constantly replaying the moment over and over in her head. Remembering the feel of his body against hers and the burning heat his lips left behind on her jaw. A mere centimeter lower and he would have been able to feel her racing pulse beneath her skin as he pressed his lips against her. The worst part was trying to figure out why he had done it. Why hadn't he yelled back at her or heck even hit her back! This was Malfoy after all.

It had all started when he had caught her patrolling the Dungeons alone. Ignoring her scolding for being out after curfew he circled her questioning why she was alone. She tried to ignore him and move past him but he blocked her from leaving every time. Although he knew all the right buttons to push she had learnt to block his insults quite well considering she had been dealing with them for the past 6 years, but tonight… tonight she was feeling fragile. It wasn't the mudblood name calling that set her alight; no it was one simple comment about being alone that struck the match. She was.

Totally and utterly alone.

Harry and Ginny had finally become a couple over the holiday and Ron was head of heels in love with Lavender 'whore bag' Brown. An unfair nickname she had graced her with but when you're heartbroken anything goes! Never quite getting the courage to tell Ron how she felt she had well and truly missed the boat. Having to see him on a daily basis swooning over Lavender was soul destroying. Harry and Ginny were so wrapped up in each other they couldn't see the pain it was causing so she had distanced herself from them all. The library had become her safe haven. She shouldn't have gone down to the dungeons alone but the previous hour patrolling with Ron had been torture, so instead she sent him off to the 3rd floor. He was reluctant to leave her initially but the promise of being finished sooner convinced him otherwise.

It wasn't until Malfoy was circling her telling her what a sad, lonely pathetic excuse for a human being she was, that she finally realized he was right. She spent her time pining after a boy that would never love her and instead of doing something about it she sunk further into the lonely hole she was creating. She zoned out from what he was spitting at her instead listening to her own insults flying around in her head. The words "he'll never love you… no one will ever love you" snapped her back into reality just as Malfoy squared up to her. Without a second to think she swung. Fist balled tightly it landed hard onto his cheekbone.

The rest of the encounter was a blur.

* * *

So here she was sat at Breakfast, alone as usual. Her mind was stuck on Malfoy and no matter what she did she couldn't shake the image of him out of her head. Those words he whispered replaying again and again. Her daydream was interrupted by Ron and Lavender taking a seat opposite her.

"Morning Mione. We were all thinking of going down to the Lake after breakfast you want to come? Lav and Gin are planning a picnic and we gunna take the brooms too for a few games" Ron asked her while filling his plate. She mentally signed but plastered a fake smile on to politely decline his offer.

"Thanks for the invite but I'll pass. Got some work to caught up on and you know my thoughts on flying. I'll see you guys later on though." With a mouth full of food Ron nodded in acceptance.

"Yeah for sure, don't forget about the big party tonight hun. Parvati, Padma, Gin and Luna will all be getting ready with me in my dorm so you just have to come too. We can have a girlie night all getting ready together!" Lavender gushed, obviously far more excited about the party than Hermione was.

"Thanks Lavender that would be nice. I'm going to head off and make a start on my work, tell Harry and Ginny I said hi and I hope you all enjoy your morning." They both said their goodbyes while Hermione packed her things together and made her way towards the Library.

The library was as dead as anyone would expect for a Saturday morning. Not even Madam Pince was at her desk. Hermione wandered in and down towards the far back corner where there lived a little leather love seat that no one ever visited. She could and did spend hours curled up reading there happy for the time to just pass her by. Settling her bags down by the seat she set off down the aisle in search for the 'Medical Management for the Mentally Cursed' book she had started the night previously.

She found the book on the 3rd shelf up tantalizingly out of reach. She glanced around quickly to make sure Pince wasn't about to catch her breaking the rules before she climbed up onto the bookcase. She steadied herself then reached up and grabbed the book just as she felt a hard firm object collide with her body, sending her flying to the floor. She crumpled to the ground crying out as her back made contact with the hard stone floor. After the initial shock had worn off she looked up to see what had caused her fall. There he was.

Stood smirking over her.

"You pushed me! What the hell is wrong with you Malfoy!" she yelled out at him bringing herself to her feet. He took a step closer to her.

"You shouldn't have been climbing on the book case. Rules are rules are they not Granger"

"So that gives you the right to push me off, potentially hurting me in the process. Or maybe that was your plan all along wasn't it. Hope I'd fall and break my neck did you?" hand on hip she glared back at him daring him to move closer.

His eyes glistened playfully as he moved towards her again. Remembering how well standing still worked for her last time she took a step back reaching to her back pocket to retrieve her wand.

"Looking for this?" he twirled her wand between his fingers, throwing it back and forth between his hands. His smirk grew into a grin; he knew he had her now.

Her eyes narrowed and she reached out to try and grab her wand back. He caught her arm easily and tugged her hard bringing her crashing into him. He tossed her wand away and picked her up by her upper arms to sit her down on the bookshelf behind. His hands still wrapped tightly around her arms he held them down against her sides. He pushed his knee between her tightly closed thighs prizing them apart then pushed his body between them spreading them further around him.

"Stop it Malfoy, I don't know what your big evil plan is here but release me at once!" she demanded.

She hoped he couldn't hear the quiver in her voice as she tried to keep her panic at bay.

He moved in closer so his face was inches away from her. She could feel his hot breath on her face and the smell of him so close it subconsciously drew her further in.

He didn't speak. He just stood there. Holding her. Caressing her arms with his thumbs. His eyes boring into her. She was spell bound. Her resistance lessened until he slowly loosened his grip on her arms sliding his right hand up her arm to rest against her cheek. He lent in closer trailing his lips ever so gently across her jaw as he moved. Resting at her ear he spoke;

"Kill you? No never…. I want so much more from you then a cheap thrill of watching your life drain from your eyes."

Hermione stiffened in his arms on hearing his harsh words. She tried to pull back but he kept her glued to him. She raised her free arm wrapping it up and around his neck pulling his head in closer against her neck. He nipped and licked at her tightening his embrace. She leant in close to his ear to whisper something back to him.

"You're sick Malfoy, if you like it rough I'll give you rough" echoing his words from the previous week.

Without giving him a second to react she bit down hard onto his shoulder right at the base of his neck. She could taste the blood in her mouth and he cried out pushing himself off her grabbing at the wound she'd left. She quickly jumped down off the shelf, grabbed her wand off the floor and made a beeline for the exit. Collecting her bag from the sofa she turned to find him still stood watching her, smirk firmly back in place. His eyes met hers and he held her there with his gaze.

"You have no idea what you've started Granger. Ill see you again soon" his voice low and husky, he winked at her before she turned and left the library. His words haunting her.

* * *

 _AN Been a while since i've written anything so be nice!_

 _Still not 100% sure where I am going with this so any comments or advice on improving is greatly appreciated_

 _Thanks for reading :)_


	3. Chapter 3

She hadn't gone to the party that night. After her second run in with Malfoy in the Library she had returned to her dorm, intending on hiding in bed for the rest of the day. Ginny had come found her, all dolled up in her new red halter dress, begging her to come join them but she had refused saying that she wasn't feeling well.

It was the truth. She was mentally unwell.

That was the only way she could describe her sudden obsession with a certain blonde. What could he have meant by saying he wanted so much more from her… and why now. Why all of a sudden was he inappropriately groping her in public places? She was still the filthy mudblood he detested, he had told her so that night in the Dungeons. Surely her hitting him hadn't started this whole game. It wasn't exactly the first time she had hit him before. The not knowing was driving her insane.

Malfoy was beyond messed up. He'd returned to 7th year a totally different person to the young cocky lad that had left 6 weeks prior. He no longer strutted the halls with his gang behind him, Pansy on his arm.

He spent most meal times alone, with sometimes only Blaise for company. The childish bullying of the younger students had stopped and very rarely now was there a public confrontation between the Golden Trio and himself. There were rumours flying around that he had taken the Dark Mark over the summer and was the new right hand man to 'he who must not be named'. All rumours but something was definitely up and Hermione wanted to know what.

Her head spinning she decided a relaxing bath then early night was in order. Tomorrow was Sunday and had already promised her friends she would go to Hogsmeade with them. Lav and Ginny wanted to go dress shopping as the big masquerade spring fling ball was only a month away. A girl's day out shopping wasn't on the top of Hermione's list of enjoyable things to do, but she did however need a dress and mask to wear. Being prefect meant the ball was, unfortunately, mandatory for her.

* * *

The next morning she was up and down for breakfast before the rest of Gryffindor had stirred. She pushed open the doors into the Great Hall and made her way down the Gryffindor table. Taking a seat she scanned the hall finding she was just one of 11 students who were crazy enough to be up at 8am on a Sunday. Pulling out her book she buttered her toast as she read. Her isolation was brief as a shadow loomed over her. "Morning" Hermione mumbled not looking up from her book.

"Good morning to you to Granger."

Expecting it to have been Harry or Ginny she jumped in shock as his cool voice hit her like a bucket of ice water. She peeled her eyes away from the page to look up at him towering over her, head cocked playfully to one side. She could see the faint look of a bruise forming at the base of his neck causing a smile to tug at her lips.

"Quite a bruise you've got there Malfoy" she mirrored him cocking her head to the side, smile now rapidly turning into a smirk of her own. He laughed, shocking her to her core. His face relaxed and expression soft. This was a whole new Malfoy and she wasn't sure she liked it.

He pulled out the bench and took a side opposite her.

"Yes quite impressive isn't it," he pulled his black fitted sweatshirt to the side giving her a better view of the angry red bite mark, "had a little run in with a vampire last night it seems. If only she sucked as well as she bit" he winked taking her toast out of her hand and biting into it.

Her smirk dropped and was replaced with her usual look of distain towards him, "You disgust me Malfoy. Now please leave my sight before you find yourself having an orange juice shower this morning. You can keep the toast. God knows where that mouth of yours has been!"

His eyes darkened and he leant in closer to whisper "I can tell you where I'd like it to be… I'd start low with your thigh travelling up towards…"

" **STOP!** That is enough Malfoy. I don't know what game you are playing but it's over. Now I suggest you leave before the rest of the school arrives to witness the sheer horror that is you sharing breakfast with 'Mudblood Mione'." She glared angrily at him.

He laughed again then tutted at her "My dear Granger you should know better than to throw the M word around. What would your beloved Dumbledore think of you using such foul language?" He glanced up as the door to the Hall opened seeing an influx of students arriving. "Well it has been lovely; we must do this again sometime. Maybe next time you'll let me take a bite out of you." Before she knew what was happening he roughly grabbed her face, pulling her over the table, pressing a quick firm kiss to her lips and then he was gone.

She frantically looked around to see if anyone had witnessed the kiss but it seemed as though she was as invisible as she felt. She groaned in frustration pushing away her toast appetite lost.

* * *

She headed back to the common room to get ready for the Hogsmeade trip. She opened the portrait to find Harry and Ron sat on the sofa by the fire discussing last night's drama.

"Oh Hermione you should have been there! What a night! Seamus managed to successfully spike the fruit punch, Padma was caught doing all sorts in the closet with Terry, Hannah had an absolutely meltdown on the dance floor and Harry…. well I've never quite seen dad dancing like it before. You need to get drunk more often mate!" Ron informed her, talking a hundred miles an hour then finished clapping Harry on the back.

"Seems like I missed quite a night didn't I. Sorry I couldn't make it guys I wasn't feeling well all day and just felt even worse by the night. Ended up having a bath then an early night. Will make it to the next one I promise."

"You feeling better today? You look a little pale." Harry asked a look of concern on his face.

"Yeah I'm fine honest guys. Well I better go get ready the girls will be down and wanting to leave soon." She smiled giving Harry's shoulder a squeeze to reassure him and headed up to her dorm.

Entering her dorm she found Ginny sat on her bed waiting for her.

"Hey Mione, you almost ready to go? We were thinking of getting some Brunch first then heading to the new shop 'Madam Millésime' to try on some dresses. Sound okay with you?"

"Yeah sounds great actually, I'll just quickly change and then I'm ready to go." Hermione replied, stomach growling at the mention of food. Obviously Malfoy's display this morning hadn't put her off food for life.

She changed into her skinny jeans, knee high brown boots and her soft pink fluffy jumper. Throwing her hair up into a messy bun she lightly applied some blusher, eye liner and lip balm. Ginny gave her the nod of approval and they headed downstairs to meet Lavender. Walking into the common room they were greeted with Harry disappearing up the stairs to his room and Lavender straddling Ron, his hands groping distastefully at her bum.

Bile rose into her throat at the sight and she looked away not wanting to watch any further. Ginny coughed loudly getting the young lovers attention. They broke away from each other at the realisation they had company. Lavender jumped to her feet running her hands over her hair trying to smooth it back down into place. Her stupid perfectly straight long brown hair.

"Sorry guys didn't see you there, shall we get going?" Lavender turned to give Ron one last kiss before opening the portrait and signalling for them to go through.

Hermione forced a small smile as Lavender held open the portrait for her, coming to the conclusion that this was going to be a very long day.


	4. Chapter 4

She loved the way he pulled her ponytail back, exposing her neck to him, and the way he placed feather light kisses over her collarbone. Nipping occasionally with his teeth. She moaned deeply as he finally took her lips with his own. It wasn't rushed or hurtful but slow and passionate. She ran her hands up his arms and around his neck playing with his hair, refusing to let him move away. He pushed his hips in tighter against her so she could feel him. He wanted her and she wanted him.

Badly.

He brought his hands down between them making quick work of her zipper. She took to the buttons on his shirt, his lips not once leaving her own. He lifted her effortlessly to remove her shorts and lace panties in one go. Free of them she wrapped her legs around him as he pushed her up against the wall steadying her. He broke away from their kiss taking off his shirt throwing it to one side. She undid his zipper letting his jeans fall to the floor around his ankles.

He took hold of her face in his hands bringing her gaze up to look at him. They stayed like that frozen in time. Staring into each other's eyes.

Each one waiting for the other to make the next move. There was no going back.

It was Hermione who couldn't bare the wait anymore. She nodded gently then pulled his head down to kiss him once more. She was melting to his touch and had no way of stopping it. She has no desire to stop it.

Not breaking away from her lips he pushed his boxers down and positioned himself at her entrance. In one quick thrust he was buried within her.  
Arching her back she met him thrust for thrust. At first it was slow and controlled, but soon both were losing their ability to think straight and he dove in deeper and harder with each thrust.

She rested her head against his shoulder gripping onto him with all her strength. She could feel her orgasm building with every blissful moment and knew she didn't have long before he would push her over the edge. She stifled her moans by biting down on his shoulder; trying to remain quiet as to not get caught was only adding fuel to the fire. It was so wrong it was right. He grunted in her ear that he was close and his thrusts became brutal. She caught his lips with hers kissing him passionately as she reached breaking point. One more thrust was all she needed and she would come undone…

"HERMIONE…..Helloooooooo!"

Her eyes snapped open to see Ginny stood in front of her waving her hand frantically in her face. She shook her head clearing her mind from what, very clearly, shouldn't have been going on in there.

"And you're back. Was worried about you for a second there. Sat staring off into space. I've been shouting your name for the past two minutes! Soooo what do you think?" She twirled around in front of her stopping to face the mirrored wall to the left. She was wearing a floor length deep red strapless dress that hugged her in all the right places. It had a slit on the side from the floor to just up above her knee showing off just enough skin while still remaining classy.

"I think this might be the one. Not sure about the colour though… Clashes with my hair a bit doesn't it, although I was thinking of going blonde for the evening anyway wasn't I. What do you think Lav? Hermione?"

"I think it's to die for hun, the shape, the length, the colour. It's perfect chick! You just have to get it!" Lavender replied enthusiastically.

Lavender's shrill voice brought Hermione back down to earth with a thud. No she wasn't up against a wall having simply amazing sex with Malfoy, she was sat on the sofa in Madam Millésime daydreaming about having simply amazing sex with Malfoy. She rubbed her eyes with her palms.

She needed help.

He was well and truly under her skin and she had no idea why. The mere thought of Malfoy had her skin crawling. He was an evil, sick, twisted young man who stood for everything she detested. Yet here she was unable to get him out of her head. Even when fantasizing about Ron it had never been as steamy or as passionate as that. Shaking the thought from her head she focused back on Ginny and the dress.

"You look beautiful Ginny. Harry won't be able to keep his hands off you."

"Sold!" Ginny shouted out laughing. "Your turn then Mione, what's your colour scheme. I really think you should go wild and become a fiery red head for the night. You would look amazing!"

"I think I'll stick to the brown, I doubt a colour change would disguise this birds nest." She tugged on a loose bit of hair for dramatic effect. Flicking through the dresses on the rails she stopped at one. It was floor length strappy dark blue dress with a low cut back and high-necked front. She held it up for Ginny to see.

"Don't worry about your hair, Lav has mastered the basic beauty charms she can help sort your nest out, wont you Lav" With Lavenders nod and hum of agreement Ginny took hold of the dress she was holding up. "Nice. Very nice. Conservative front but then turn around and bam. Sex on legs! You have to try it on. I think you've found your 'one' too! Speaking of 'the one' have you decided on a date yet. I heard Seamus talking at the party saying he was going to ask you to go with him. He's pretty cute and always a good laugh!" she encouraged.

Hermione sighed "I didn't think he had forgiven me for publically embarrassing him at the last winter dance, he's a glutton for punishment if he wants to go in for round 2!" Ginny rolled her eyes at her response.

"Honestly Hermione it's not like you threw a drink in his face or punched him on the nose. Yes you may have face palmed him as he moved in for a smooch so he ended up snogging your hand for a second or two, but it wasn't the whole school laughing at him either. Only the Gryffindor's and maybe a few Ravenclaws and okay a couple of Slytherin's may have also seen... BUT it was almost year ago! I think his ego has repaired itself. You are obviously worth it to him if you're a round 2 type of girl." She flashed her a cheeky grin before ushering her into a changing room with the blue dress in hand.

She emerged from the changing room a few minutes later walking up to the step in front the mirror. Ginny and Lavender were curled up on the sofa she had previously been…. Daydreaming on.

"Oh Hermione its just perfect…. You look amazing!" it was Lavender this time throwing the compliments. For a second she felt guilty for her inner thoughts towards the girl. Yes she may not have much going on upstairs but she was kind, compassionate and always gave everything her all. It wasn't her fault that her and Ron had bumped into each other during the holidays and ended up finding a real connection. She was just jealous. Guilt building over her past behavior to Lavender she smiled a true genuine smile at her.

"Thanks Lavender. I also really appreciate the offer of helping tame my hair for the ball. Make up and hair do's have never really been my thing. I wouldn't know where to start." Happy with her response Lavender dashed over pulling her into a hug.

"Of course I'll help, it will be my pleasure! Now ladies, since we are all sorted how does everyone feel about a drink, first rounds on me!" With a collected answer of hell yes Ginny and Lavender gathered their dresses to pay while Hermione changed and met them at the till. Today might not be such a bad day after all.

* * *

After an enjoyable lunch and a few rounds of drinks the girls arrived back at the carriages. Joining the end of the queue the conversation was still on the Spring Fling Ball. Although she had enjoyed her afternoon with the girls, there was only so much 'girl talk' she could handle and her limit had been reached well over an hour ago! Zoning out Hermione lagged behind, she would flash the occasional smile when they turned around to check she was still there but she appreciated the alone time.

Allowing her mind to wander it wasn't long before her thoughts were back centered on the annoying blonde. At first her thoughts were purely on what his hidden agenda may be considering his sudden interest in her, but it wasn't long before she couldn't stop herself. The memory of his hand holding her wrists that night in the Dungeons then got her side tracked onto his hands and that then lead to all kinds of bad things he could do with those hands. She imagined him slipping his arm around her resting his palm against her lower back slowing drawing circles with his thumb on her bare skin. She imagined leaning into his affectionate touch. She craved it. The pressure against her back felt so real, she could feel her hair's standing on end as the dusting of his fingers left her shivering. This was definitely all too real…. Exhaling she shook her head if she wasn't convinced she was going crazy before she sure was now.

"Feel good?" a voice whispered behind her.

She squeaked in shock jumping forward almost running straight into the back of Ginny.  
Ginny turned giving her a questioning look "You okay Mione? Gave me a shock there!"

"Yeah fine sorry Gin there was a …. a spider on my back."

Ginny glanced behind her. "I'd be watching your back Hermione, there is more than a spider there." She nodded her head to the side indicating for her to look behind. Hermione already knew. The moment she jumped she felt her back freeze over as the cool air hit the spot his warm hand had been resting. Securing her best death glare she prepared herself to turn and face him.

"Malfoy, twice in once day not sure whether to take that as a compliment or a threat" He smirked taking a step towards her to close she gap she had created. He waited till Ginny had turned back around and continued her conversation with Lavender before replying.

"Breakfast and then Hogsmeade together I think we can safely call this a date now Granger, don't you. Not forgetting we pretty much made it to 2nd base there too." He winked taking a hold of the hem of her sweater tugging at it playfully.

She swatted his hand away from her, "Hilarious Malfoy, I'd rather BBQ my own cat and eat him for tea than go on any kind of date with you. "

"Ouch! You wound me Granger!" Slapping his hand against his heart dramatically.

"I'd like to do a lot more than wound you, you insufferable arse!"

"Ooh do continue, I'd love to know just what you would like to _do_ to me."

"Oh honestly Malfoy, you are pure filth! Get your head out of the gutter or better yet just don't talk to me at all." She scorned, turning her back determined just to ignore his button pushing antics. The line getting smaller she counted ahead to see how long she would have to hold her cool together for. 12 people ahead and 6 people per carriage.

Just _fabulous_!

There it was again, his soft warm hand creeping up under her sweater. She took another step forward hoping to rid herself of his touch but unfortunately his hand remained, quickly joined by a second. He slid his hands round her sides resting them on her hips. She knew she should have pushed him off straight away but she paused momentarily enjoying the contact. It wasn't because it was Malfoy, at that moment it could have been anyone. She just missed being held. Being touched, caressed the way he was. Giving herself a mental slap she spun round. Taking a hold of his hands she wrenched them off her throwing them towards him.

"What?" he faked innocence. "You said don't talk to me, I don't remember hearing don't touch me."

Rolling her eyes at him she turned her back determined not to let him win. Finally a carriage arrived and the first 6 were shuffled in before it took off up towards the castle. It wasn't long before a second one arrived and her fellow students started piling in. Lavender climbed in the carriage first Ginny following closely behind. Realising there wasn't enough room for Hermione she paused on the steps turning round.

"Ah sorry Mione I didn't even realise there was only two seats spare, do you want me to wait with you for the next one?" Ginny asked looking back and forth between the last empty seat and Hermione.

"No get yourself away up I'll be fine here. Not long to wait anyway. I'll see you guys up there for dinner in a bit." Hermione shooed her, smiling to reassure Ginny she was fine to leave. It wasn't because a very very VERY small part of her was slightly enjoying her 'banter' with Malfoy. No not at all. She was simply being a good friend not making Ginny stay behind in the cold with her. Not to mention the thought of a 10 minute carriage ride with even more girl talk was positively sickening.

"You sure...? Not sure it's a wise idea leaving you alone with you know who." She said eyeing up Malfoy.

"Yeah sure, go on. I can take him on easy, plus there will be 4 other people I doubt he would be silly enough to try anything."

Before Ginny had a chance to reply the carriage took off, pulling herself inside she waved back to Hermione.

She waved back then glanced behind her, she was a little bit miffed to see Malfoy had actually listened to her and has his back to her. Deciding it was for the best she spent her time waiting for the next carriage looking up towards the castle resisting the urge to turn back to look. After a very boring 5 minutes a carriage pulled up and she bounded up and in to it desperate for a sit down. Knowing who would be following straight behind her she fixed her eyes on the view out the window not looking towards the door. She felt the carriage rock slightly as he climbed up the stairs and the smell of his cologne as it hit her nostrils. Still standing on the steps, blocking the door to prevent anyone else from entering, he hit the side of the carriage causing it to move off then climbed in fully shutting the door behind him and took a seat opposite her.

It was just him and her, alone, for the next 10 minutes.

Folding her arms over her chest she looked him dead in the eye and confronted him.

"So come on then Malfoy, you've got me totally alone. Why don't you just stop with these little games you have been playing and tell me what this whole ridiculous nonsense is really about..."


End file.
